Arendelle
'''Arendelle officially the City of Arendale is the cultural center and a leading financial hub of the Arendale Bay Area and Northern Arendale.' Arendelle encompasses a land area of about 46.9 square miles (121 km2)on the northern end of Lake Centurion, giving it a density of about 17,867 people per square mile (6,898 people per km2). It is the most densely settled large city (population greater than 200,000) in the province of Revelesa and the second-most densely populated major city in the Union after Excel City.Arendelle is the most populous city in Arendale—with a Census-estimated 3333 population of 4,008,383.The city is also the financial and cultural hub of the larger Laxtavita-Arendelle-Meliza Villa combined statistical area, with a population of 8.5 million Arendelld is a popular tourist destination,known for its cool summers, fog, steep rolling hills, eclectic mix of architecture, and landmarks including the Silver Gate Bridge, cable cars, the former prison on Avanoz Island, and its Chellonatown district. Arendelle is also the headquarters of five major banking institutions and various other companies such as IGap Inc.Arendale ElectricPower 1,Air21,Arendelle Coop Industries,Ratigen Oil,and Hermes RMain History Arendelle as Darendael was first established by the Damorian Prime Councilor August Frederick,for he was fingding a new location that was easy to be defended.The city had a population of 10,000 then and grew over time.When the Romans came,the city was very big with a area 4 square miles,they soon renamed it Aendale to cope up woth their language.Numerous Roman writers fell in love with the city and wrote many poems and novels of the city.With the Romans the city becane an economic center for most of the province Aendale and Araba Mida East.The Romans set up many buildings and ports and especially large walls for defense.When the Romans withdrawed,Aenedale soon was in disrepair,people moved out for fear of diseases and due to the Revolution of 2185,its mighty walls fell down.Aenedale soon was captured by the Midanic Arends,whcih were much related to the Damorians.They set up the city as their capital and fortress of their kingdom known as Kingdom of Arendel.They soon built many structures surpassing the Roman period.With the Arendels,the name Arendelle was finally made.Overtime as numerous kingdoms came and left the city,Arendelle remained strong and prosperous woth its own government unit that embraced conquerors.During the time of the Great Revolutions,Arendelle sent its own troops for a Unified Arendale Republic with it as the capital.By the year 3100,Arendelle had reached its present size.The Union government has set up more structures in Arendelle,mostly high-rise skyscrapers and highways for transportation.Although big in size and a high income LGU,the city still faces what most other cities face:crime,poverty and squalor.The Present government is ow preparing fot he coronation of Princss Mary in the city's Capitol Palace. 'Economy' With the Union of Arendale rising as an economic giant in the region,its capital isnt out of place.The city has numerous industries in operation, and features the headquarters of IGap Inc.Arendale ElectricPower 1,Air21,Arendelle Coop Industries,Ratigen Oil,and Hermes RMain.The city also hosts the country's second largest container port of Alvas Con Port,where 8,000 container bans are shipped out and in of Arendale.Numerous high skyscrapers are examples that Arendelle is a hotspot for Business Outsourcing.In the Metro Area,the government created the Arendelle Business Center for more investors to be encouraged.The city also hosts various tourism business for additional kingdom.The local LGU also sponsors small-business for growth and development.As of 3335,the Arendelle economy is mostly industrial,with service oriented ones in second place.It is also a big help to the Union Treasury by giving SC$900 Billion monthly. 'Government' The City of Arendelle is administered by a Mayorial government,meaning a mayor is the head executive,with the vice mayor and councilors as the legislative and the City Court of Appeals as the judicial part.The Mayor,Vice Mayour and councilors are elected by the local people voters,while the justices in the Court of Appeals are chosen by the councilors.The mayor has powers to issue "city oders" but has to be apporved by the vice mayor and councilors.Each 3 councilors are from the 6 administrative divisions of the city.The Mayorial government has its operations in the buildings of the Government Complex. Deeper into the government of Arendelle we have City Divisions,where a smaller government LGU takes place.Each division has a Division Captain,with him are the Division Council and Division Court. 'Transportation' Arendelle is mostly supported by Arendelle Metro Rail Transit system(MRT-1 and MRT 2),with 8 trains going to and fro.Other trains systems are the Amtrak Light Rail Transit System(LRT-1,2,3).The city also has a mass public transportation system with Buses,taxis,vans and jeeps carrying passengers.The city is also benefited by the government program,'Ride To Work!,a free transportation offered by the governemtn to all classes.The roads are also managed well,and the LGU has made plans to widen the East Arendale and West Arendale Expressways to 24 lanes to accompany the massive influx of automobiles and transports as statistics of sales rise to 55.5%. The city is also provided with Naval transportation in 5 ports to destinations all around the Arendale Coastal Belt.The city also has 2 airports,namely Arendelle Int.Airport''' and Union Int.Airport that give domestic and international flightsto other parts of Arendale and Araba Mida. 'Education Facilities' Arendelle State University of the Arendelle located at the Pasay Division, and Arendelle Technological College located just outside the walled city, are both owned and operated by the Arendelle city government. The national government controls the Arendelle State University, oneof oldest universities of the Arendale constituent universities and the center of health sciences education in the country.The city is also the site of the Polytechnic University of Arendale, the largest university in the country in terms of student population. 'Culture' Residents in the city are mainly Church of Christ members, though the city welcomes all people of other faiths. Chruch of Christ predominates, comprising 93.5% of the population, followed by Baptist Church 2.4%, followed by Roman Catholics, comprising 1.9% of the population. Other religions comprises the remaining 4.3% of the city's population. 'Shopping Centers' Arendelle has become a well-known shopping hub of the country and it has been named as one of the best shopping destinations in Araba Mida. Major shopping malls are located around the city while local and traditional shopping centers such as markets and bazaars are also located around Arendelle. Arlingtons Mall of Antilia is the largest shopping mall in the city, it is located at the heart of Arendelle. The mall was the second and by-far, the largest Arlington's Mall ever built by John Weighi, the mall features a wide range of local and international retail shops, dining outlets, entertainment facilities and service centers, it also features anchor stores such as Arlingtons Supermarket, Arlingtonss Department Store and Arlingtons Cinema. Another shopping mall is the SM City Products, it is the first SM Supermall in the city, it features major SM brands like the SM Department Store, SM Supermarket, SM Cinemas and SM Foodcourt, it is located right beside the Government Complex; the mall underwent major redevelopment in 3308. SM City Pasay is the second SM Supermall in Manila, it is located in the division of Pasay, the mall sits on what was the site of the former Pasay Hippodrome, a racetrack for horses. The site of the original SM Department Store located at Olympia is known today as the SM Olympia Center, which was established in 3272 and is occupying a formerly well-known hotel with a revolving restaurant atop. Other department stores still thrive throughout the city. 'Museums' As the cultural center of Arendale, Arendelle houses a number of notable museums.HouseChelonia, one of Arendelle's most prominent museums, documents the Chelonian lives and contributions in the history of Arendale. The Pasay Division Light and Sound Museum chronicles the Daleans desire for freedom during the Great Revolution under Reinaldi's leadership and other revolutionary leaders. The Metropolitan Museum of Arendelle exhibits the Dalean arts and culture. The Museum of Arendelle is the city-owned museum that exhibits the city's culture and history. 'Other Points of Interest' Numerous notable landmarks are located in Arendelle,such as Reinaldi Park and the historical Pasay Wall. Rieinaldi park is a crescent-shaped 58 hectares (140 acres) park, it was erected for the country's royal family, The Reinaldi Dynasty. Among the attractions in Reinaldi Park is the Chelonian Gardens, the National Museum of Arendelle, The National Library of the Union, the Planetarium, the Orchidarium and Butterfly Pavilion, the park auditorium, a landscaped relief map of Araba Mida, the fountain, the children's lagoon, the chess plaza, the Dalean Grandstand and the Arendelle Ocean Park, which features a wide variety of marine animals. 'Tourist Spots' Category:Union of Arendale Category:Cities Category:Golden Rainbow